1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for compilation of query results. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method that consolidates and sorts multiple query results into a single sorted result set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growth of the Internet, there is an abundant quantity of sites and data therein available to users of the Internet. There is also a selection of programs that search documents for specified keywords and return a list of documents where the keywords are found. These programs are commonly referred to as search engines. Typically, a search engine works by sending out a spider to fetch as many documents as possible. Another program, called an indexer, then reads these documents and creates an index based on the words contained in each document. Each search engine uses a proprietary algorithm to create its indices for each query.
It is known that different search engines, each with their proprietary algorithm, may return different results for the same query. A user may submit the same search to different search engines to access the different returned results. To find the most relevant query results, the user must manually review different search results from either different queries and/or different search engines.